


Daddy

by thelarrieswriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Borderline Sugar Daddy Harry, Coffee Shop Owner Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, I'll just add tags as I go, Lawyer Harry, Set in America, Tea, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelarrieswriting/pseuds/thelarrieswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a lawyer. Louis is a Louis that is 'in between jobs.' Louis actually has a job, he just doesn't really tell people it, because what's the point?</p>
<p>If you read my old 'Daddy' before this one, I guarantee that this one is better than the first one. I didn't like the first one at all, which is why I deleted it. This one is actually good and I'm proud of it so far. Also, this is set in America. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was walking through the store and picking up the groceries that he neglected to purchase a few days before. He somehow forgot the essential things that he needed and only grabbed the things that he already had and the things that he hadn't needed in about a month or so. He picked up a gallon of whole milk, moving on to the cheese. He checked his notes and moved to the eggs and yogurt. He grabbed five individual yogurts, one for every day he worked, and two dozen eggs. He knew that Eleanor, his housemate, was needing some more hairspray so he picked up some hairspray as well. He smiled as he thought about dinner. He was going to make breakfast for dinner, just to annoy Eleanor. Knowing her, she would call Gemma and tell on him. It was all just very entertaining and all in good fun, of course. They'd never do anything to hurt the other's feelings. It was fun living with Gemma's best friend. That way, he always had an excuse to hang out with Gemma so he never missed her.

He picked up a gossip magazine and a few other things that he knew that they needed, whether it was for him or for Eleanor. He was used to doing her shopping. They took turns with who had to go shopping. When it was the first and third week of the month, Eleanor went shopping. When it was the second and fourth week of the month, Harry went shopping. They saw it on Grey's Anatomy, so that's how they shopped. The weeks were decided by who got paid on what week, which worked out for both of them.

He was walking out of the frozen section of the store, which he was only in to cool himself down, when some rude nitwit ran into his cart. He was just about ready to be angry and tell them that they should look before they crossed somewhere, whether it was in the store or on the street. Then he would lecture them about how unsafe it is to go across something without looking and that if it was the street, they could've been killed or injured really bad and then they would have high medical bills and their insurance would go up, but there was nobody in sight. He was slightly more angered by that. That was like a hit and run. He was going through the lecture he was going to give to the culprit when he saw them when someone walked up beside him.

"What are you staring at?" A voice asked from beside him.

"Some nitwit ran into me. Why are you talking to me? I'm a stranger to you, you're a stranger to me. And you scared me. That wasn't nice, plus you don't know if I'm going to kill you or not. What if I'm a murderer and I'm going to kill you?"

"I've lived here for a while and I've never crossed paths with a murderer that went shopping at an organic store. No matter how many health nuts live here, I still haven't crossed paths with a murderer shopping here. What are you even doing here? You're wasting your life eating healthy things."

"I don't normally shop here and even if I did, I wouldn't be wasting my life. I'd rather be healthy and fit than eating McDonald's every day and eating shit and not looking good. This is just the closest thing to where I work," Harry replied, not knowing why the hell he was even talking to this weirdo next to him that popped up from nowhere.

"Oh yeah? Where do you work?"

"You don't know my name. Why the hell do you want to know where I work? Would you like my address next?" Harry asked, getting irritated by the man-child next to him.

"Nope, I was planning on getting your address from the information that you gave to your employer. That is, once I hacked the computers holding the files of your employer. What are you? A teacher? You seem like a teacher. You'd make a good teacher, you've got a soft voice."

"I'm a lawyer."

"Oh, fancy, how many years did you go to school, Mr. Lawyer?"

"Six years...."

"Thank you for helping me decide that I don't want to be a lawyer. My name is Louis, what is yours? Or are you worried that I'll go and search for your information at the library and the courthouse, Mr. Lawyer?"

"Harry Styles," Harry said, still looking down at Louis.

"I know that name from somewhere."

"Styles, you know the name Styles. You don't know Harry Styles."

"Yes, where do I know that name from though?"

"My mum is a plastic surgeon that was awarded twice as the best plastic surgeon in town. She's changed her name, but all of the awards are to Anne Styles. That's probably why you know Styles."

"Nope, I haven't gotten plastic surgery. I don't read boring, adult magazines about plastic surgery either. I know your father, I think."

"I don't know why you would know him, but okay. That's great, you continue knowing my father and I'll continue knowing my mother," Harry feigned a smile at the smaller man beside him.

"You're a little snot, you know that? You really fit the lawyer stereotype," Louis said.

"There's a stereotype for everything, both a good one and a bad one. I fit no stereotype that surrounds a lawyer," Harry argued.

"Really? Because you're arguing with me right now and lawyers are known for arguing, in case you didn't know," Louis challenged.

"I'm not arguing," Harry argued back.

"Then what do you think that you're doing?"

"Standing up for myself and not taking your shit," Harry looked smug.

"Is that what you in court as well? You don't argue, you stand up for yourself and don't take the other people's shit? That's not what you're paid for."

"It is what I'm paid to do. I'm paid to stand up for my client and defend them."

"Harry, just stop it. You're arguing with me right now. I don't like it. Wouldn't you rather get some tea?" Louis asked him.

"I would like that very much. We can argue over what tea is better," Harry smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. If you're going to turn everything into an argument, I'm going to get one of my friends to call me and I'll fake some tragic disaster to get out of this tea date. I'm just warning you now. If I get a call from a friend and I don't look even mildly panicked, I'm just trying to get out of the date. Don't expect me to leave my number and if you find my number, don't try to call me, please." 

Harry just smiled at Louis and nodded. They were so going to debate which tea is better and Harry was going to stick to what he knew best. He knew arguing and competition. That's all he was raised with, that's all he knew. He always won things, he always turned things into a competition, and he always liked the small little arguments he would start about waffles and pancakes as well as dogs and cats, followed by the nice paper or plastic argument. All of them were usually ended quickly because people gave up, either on Harry or winning. That's why Harry was able to count his friends on one hand.

He walked with Louis over to the tea and coffee section of the store and walked through the coffees first. He grabbed a vanilla infused coffee. He'd always hated coffee creamers with odd flavors, tending to stick with the coffee grounds that already had odd flavors. He saw Louis scrunch his nose up and laughed at that action. Harry laughed quite loudly when he threw it into the shopping cart and Louis looked like he'd watched someone be murdered.

"Alright, which tea would you like?"

"We're doing tea at your house?" Louis asked, sounding weirded out.

"Yes, it's where I feel the most comfortable. Would you rather go somewhere else for the tea? We could go to that place down the street. My friends and I go there sometimes after we get drunk on the weekends. It's open 24 hours, except on Sundays. That's one thing I've never cared for very much. But I understand why people do it.... I mean, I don't work on Saturdays or Sundays, so they can get their day off every week."

"Are you done rambling, Mr. Styles? And talking about going into my coffee shops when you're drunk on the weekends?"

"That's your place? That's cool, lovely shop," Harry said carelessly, "Anyway, I'm done rambling and don't call me 'Mr. Styles.' It makes me sound old and like I'm your teacher. I never wanted to be a teacher and I don't want to be looked at weird because people think I'm your teacher."

"Nobody is going to think that you're my teacher. Would you rather me call you daddy?" Louis teased. 

"Oh, how'd you know?" Harry asked sarcastically, putting on a cheesy smile that showed the dents in his cheeks.

"Aww! You've got dimples," Louis said as he poked them with his fingers.

"Thanks mom," Harry rolled his eyes, "What next? You'll put on lipstick and kiss my cheeks and then wipe it off with your finger and saliva?"

"I just might, you never know. How do you know that I don't like wearing lipstick just to kiss pretty men's dimples and wipe it off with my saliva coated finger?" Louis questioned, faking offense.

"Shut the hell up, what tea would you like?"

"Depends, are you going to turn this into some petty thing that high schoolers would use as a topic in a debate class?"

"Depends, are you going to choose something gross that just begs for me to make a rude comment about it, just to start a nice, lively debate?"

"Depends, how do you feel about peppermint tea?"

"Peppermint is actually my favorite, so go right ahead and pick it up. I've got to go and get whipped cream though. You can stay here and continue looking at tea or you can come with me," Harry told Louis, silently hoping that he would come with him and not stay there.

"Oh look how brave you're getting Tommy boy, you've even managed to get the courage to ask the pretty boy to follow you to the whipped cream. I'm proud of you, son," Louis tousled Harry's hair.

"Shut the hell up. Would you like to stay in this row and admire the teas or would you like to come with me to the whipped cream and I'll make you tea so that we can talk more over tea? This is your last chance."

"Or what? You'll bend me over your knee and spank me? Force me to make a decision?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'd do, Louis," Harry said seriously.

"In that case, I won't be making a decision."

"Then I suppose I'll be needing to bend you over and turn your ass red and your eyes tear-filled?"

"I suppose you will, but you'll have to wait until we're back to yours," Louis smirked.

"I don't think I will, but I've always prided myself on taking other's feelings into consideration and not going against their wishes. If you'd rather wait, we'll wait. But I'm going to do it, I promise, Louis. No ass that looks like that should ever go unpunished, unless the owner of the ass disapproves. Are you coming or not?" Harry asked as he suddenly turned and started walking towards the refrigerated section again. He smirked, knowing that Louis was still standing there with a blush on his cheeks and a small little bulge poking the front of his jeans out that little bit more than when they first started talking.

"Which whipped cream?" Louis asked as he quickly walked towards Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I only like the one in the can, not the tub. And I like the extra creamy one, not the plain one. Who even eats that nasty shit now?"

"I don't, that's for sure. My ex put whipped cream in me once and ate it out and it was the regular kind though, so clearly some people eat it."

Harry almost choked on his spit, but remained calm and didn't even let it affect his facial expression, "How long ago was that?"

"Few months ago, I think, why?" Louis smirked.

"Well, that was a few months ago. He could've stopped eating the regular one and moved on to the extra creamy one, you don't know."

"Is that really why you asked?"

"Yes."

"In that case, no, he doesn't eat the extra creamy one. He's a porn star now, so I doubt that he even puts the whipped cream in people now. I know that his girlfriend only likes vanilla sex though. She would never dare let whipped cream or any other food be put in her."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, because were people really that open with their sex lives now? And was he really having this conversation?

"She's my sister," Louis simply said and held up the can of extra creamy whipped cream.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Not really, I don't talk to her as much as I used to though. It bothered me a lot when I first broke up with him though. Whenever it starts bothering me, I just remember that she also has to share him with the people that he works with. And I know that I hated that, so.... No, it doesn't bother me. Any more questions?"

"Nope, while we're here, do you need anything?"

"You're not supposed to be taking care of me. I'm a big boy and I'm not your boy toy, not yet at least."

"I don't collect boy toys. I have one boyfriend at a time and I don't treat them as though they're toys. If you don't need anything, I'd like to check out," Harry said. He and Louis had already shared enough information for them being at the store and only knowing each other for less than thirty minutes.

"I don't need anything unless you'll be fucking me. Then I require cherry lube and condoms. Also ice cream for when we're finished," Louis said as he started to walk out of the row they were standing in.

"I wasn't planning on it. I'm sure we could add it into the plans, but I think that'd be a bit far for the first date. I don't like sex on the first date. It makes me feel like they used me for sex and I feel like I used them. I don't like the feeling I'm left with. If that's what you'd like, I could figure something out, though."

"Eager to please, are you?"

"Just you, my dear," Harry smirked.

"Moving on to pet name already? So soon?" Louis laughed.

Harry nodded and they walked out of the row, "But seriously, do you require sex today?"

"No, I was just messing with you. I have a hand to help me if I was absolutely dying with need," Louis laughed again and Harry frowned at that. He didn't want Louis using his hands. It's not like he could stop him though, so he just forced a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome," Harry said as he pushed the door open, the key still stuck in the keyhole. 

"I'd love to go inside, but you're in my way and these fucking bags are killing my wrists."

"So pleasant, always using the nicest and most proper words," Harry said sarcastically as he continued walking into his humble home. 

"Shut up, I did not need you to comment on my word choice. That's not why I came over here. I didn't even plan on coming here."

"Well, you didn't have to come over. You're the one that chose to do that," Harry reminded him. 

"I know, I know, remind me why I agreed to do that again."

"Don't you remember? You're going to be my boy toy and I'm going to fuck you over the counter and then we will eat ice cream afterwards," Harry reminds him, hoping that he picks up on the sarcasm that runs throughout his sentence. Louis seems to be a master of sarcasm, so he has no doubt that he did pick up on it, but one could never be too certain. 

"Oh.... Yes, I'm starting to remember it now," Louis smirked as he followed Harry back into his living room to pull the key out and put it on one of the hooks by the door. He hung his jacket up next to it as well as Louis'. 

"Did you get my things?" A grumpy voice came from down the hall.

"Of course I did, are you going to come get them or are you going to stay in your room?" 

"Depends, will you put them where they go or will you throw them down the hall and possibly ruin things?" 

"There's nothing that I can ruin," Harry said down the hall. 

"You never know!" 

"Just get your lazy ass out of your room and come get your shit," Harry said.

"Who's the pleasant one now, Mr. Styles?" Louis smirked next to him. 

"I'm always pleasant and a fucking joy. I'm a ray of sunshine, don't you know?" 

"Well, I've just met you. I don't know much about you, to be honest." 

"Who's your friend?" Ms. Grumpy was now next to Harry with her hair up in a messy bun with blue and white gingham shorts with a white crop top. 

"This is Louis, I met him when I was shopping. Where are you planning on going?"

"It's none of your business, but I'm going to the movies and then dinner. Don't worry about making food for me tonight." 

"Okay, well your things are in the kitchen." 

"Did you get tampons? And the white nail polish I asked for?" 

"Of course, as well as the black nail polish and the glitter one and the hair spray and face wash and dish soap," Harry said, breathless by the end of his seemingly endless sentence. 

"I didn't need glitter nail polish this week. That's next week when I get my pay check, but okay, thank you. I also didn't need the dish soap."

"Yes you did, you just didn't know that you did. Louis, this is Eleanor. She's clearly very grumpy and is too lazy to put her hair up properly or finish make-up." 

"That's the point of a messy bun," Louis shrugged. 

"It's supposed to be as messy as my life.... Anyway, thank you for running to the store and the reason I'm so grumpy is because you interrupted," Eleanor said as she walked off to the kitchen. 

"Well, that's Eleanor, I'm sure that you'll get to know her if we continue being friends," Harry said and pushed Louis gently in the direction of the kitchen. He still needed to put the groceries away. 

"Want me to start the tea or would you like me to help you put things away?" 

"It doesn't matter. You can put the water on to boil and do whatever you want while you're waiting."

"Can I put the water to boil and go sit with Eleanor?" 

"If she'll let you, you can, you don't have to ask me, Louis," Harry chuckled. 

"I know."

So that's what Louis did. He filled a pot with water, since Harry was putting the groceries away and he didn't want to wash anything. After setting the pot on the stove, Louis walked down the hallway and into the room that Eleanor went into, after knocking first. 

"Hello," Louis said cheerily as he walked into her room. 

"Hello, how are you?" Eleanor asked, sounding a little suspicious. 

"I'm great, can you teach me how to do that?" 

"Do what?" Eleanor asked as she took her hair out of its holder and rain a brush through it and turned on her lilac curling iron. 

"Your eyeliner; it looks really, really good." 

"Can I do it a different day? I'm in a rush right now," Eleanor asked him, looking sorry before spraying her heat protector on her hair. 

"Of course, there's no rush, I just want to know how to do eyeliner that actually looks good and not like someone let a toddler take a crayon to my face." 

"Then can you teach me how to mascara like that?" 

"They're fake," Louis smiled. 

"They definitely don't look it," Eleanor complimented. 

"Thank you, it took a while to keep them from looking absolutely fake. You can still kinda tell, but I mean.... They're okay." 

"I think they look great. No matter how much I work on them, they just always look fake," Eleanor sighed and started curling her hair. 

"It took me half of my high school career, if it makes you feel better," Louis laughed. 

"It makes me feel a little less stupid," Eleanor laughed along with him until Harry knocked on the door. 

"Your tea is done, Louis. Would you like me to put it in the microwave to keep it warm and then you can just have it whenever you and Ellie are done talking?" 

"Sure, thank you," Louis said and turned back to talk to Eleanor. "Ellie?" 

"It's just what he calls me. Who knows why." 

"Do you live here?" Louis asks her, genuinely curious.

"As of now, yes, but my boyfriend and I have been talking and I think that if our plans go accordingly, I'll move out soon." 

"You've got a boyfriend?" 

"Yep, do you? Have a girlfriend, I mean," Eleanor clarified after her slip up. 

"Well, maybe if Mr. Styles would get a sex change, then maybe one day, I will," Louis smiled. 

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize that you were gay," Eleanor said. 

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not." 

"What?" Eleanor asked, very lost now that Louis said that.

"Yeah, no, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual, as far as I know. There's always time to change my sexuality. Who knows? Maybe I'll discover that I only like men? Maybe I only like Harry?" 

"Is rambling normal for you?" 

"Sometimes, yes," Louis laughed.

"Does my outfit look good? Harry wouldn't know because he thinks that his bright shirts and black pants are the only things that look good, even better when they're together, or his suits."

"I think that it looks lovely. You're going to the movie theater, though, so you'll probably get cold. You might want a jacket or something, especially since it's a crop top with shorts that are really short. How do you even go out with shorts that short without freezing?" 

"I've built up immunity," Eleanor laughed, "Plus, right now, it's not cold outside." 

"True, but I get cold easily so maybe that's why I think it's so odd." 

"Well, I've got to go now. Do you think red heels, red Converse, or white heels?" 

"Are you just going to the movies and dinner?" 

"I think," Eleanor says and checks the time on her phone. 

"If you're good in heels, then definitely choose the red heels. If you're not good in heels, choose the Converse. Whichever you're more comfortable in," Louis smiles and hands her both. He rushes to the kitchen and grabs her two bags, reminding himself to thank Harry for sorting her stuff for Harry's stuff. 

"Here are your things if you need them," Louis whispered. 

"Thanks," Eleanor whispered back. 

Louis laughed and whispered a 'you're welcome' before walking out and going to the kitchen. Harry was standing at the counter now and stirring in sugar. Louis had no idea why he waited this long to drink his tea, but didn't make a comment about it. Some people liked cold tea, he guessed. He opened the microwave, taking out the still warm cup of tea and turning to Harry, "Milk?" 

"Counter." 

"Thanks," Louis said and counted the four quick dumps of milk into the cup of tea. 

He walked over and sat in the chair across from Harry and smiled at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course, why do you ask?" 

"I was just making sure that I was doing my job and being a good boy toy," Louis smiled even wider and took a sip of his tea. 

"This will just be a joke, right? You won't ever be treated like my boy toy, ever, even if we ever make it past just a friendship." 

"Of course I know, I wouldn't allow myself to be treated as anything less than a good boyfriend," Louis said with a determined look on his face. 

"Good," Harry said as he finished off his cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do all my stories have so much dialogue? I don't know, but I won't think about that too much. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maybe you would end up being my little boy toy," Harry teased. 

"I haven't done anything to deserve you saying that. All I did was stand in front of the window and ask you to take a picture. It's not every day that you see a fabulous window seat that actually looks good from the inside and has a great view," Louis pouted. 

"What does a doll do? Ooh, you could be my doll, Lou," Harry winked. 

"Whatever, you've got to be able to support me and my spending," Louis said, not really paying attention to what he was saying. He was more focused on posting the picture to Instagram and Tumblr. 

"Depending on how eccentric your spending is, I'm sure that I'd be able to support your spending. I mean, I've supported Eleanor this long, though she buys her own clothing sometimes." 

"Well, my spending isn't eccentric in the least." 

"Then we might be able to work something out.... If you will attend company dinners with me and visit me sometimes during the workday," Harry said, picking up Louis' dirty and empty cup. 

"We can make that happen, I do believe. However, if this does happen anytime in the near future, you are not allowed to question what clothing I buy or what I put on my face or in my hair. Do you understand that?" Louis asked with raised eyebrows. 

"I understand that, Louis. It's not my place to question anyone or what they like. Would you like more tea?" 

"No, I'm good. Do you have hot chocolate, though?" 

"Depends on which one you'd like. I have regular with marshmallows, I have french vanilla, and I have peppermint." 

"Can I have peppermint, but with milk rather than water?" Louis asked, quietly typing away, but paying more attention to Harry now. 

"Can you pay attention to me and stop texting or doing whatever it is that you're doing?" 

"I can, but I'm busy." 

"You're busy? Doing what?" Harry asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Replying to Instagram comments and shit." 

"Don't say bad words in the living room. There are two places that I will not tolerate the swearing; the kitchen, dining room, and the living room. That counts as two, though, because the kitchen and living room are kinda combined." 

"Whatever Harry." 

"I didn't ask for an attitude, Louis. Why are you being rude?" 

"That's not your business." 

"Give me your phone," Harry demanded, holding out his hand for Louis' phone. 

Louis looked up, completely shocked by how demanding Harry was. He didn't want to be defiant and rude with how generous Harry was being to him, so he just nodded and handed his phone over to Harry. He watched as Harry took his phone to the kitchen with him, but he didn't really care. He pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch. He knew the reason he was being grumpy, he just didn't want to tell Harry. Part of the reason he had been so rude to Harry was because he was sleepy, which he'd willingly admit if someone asked him. If Harry asked him if he was tired, he probably wouldn't tell him that he was tired. He didn't want to leave Harry's house quite yet, it was still kind of early and a weekend. 

"Sit up, doll, don't want you spilling the hot chocolate," Harry whispered as he crouched by Louis' head. 

Louis nodded and groggily sat up. He held his hands out for the cup, which was a glass mug. He took the mug carefully between his two hands, whining as the blanket fell of his shoulders. Harry helped him pull the blanket back over his shoulders. 

"Lou, are you tired?" Harry asked, Louis immediately shaking his head. "Lou, are you telling me the truth?" This time, Louis hesitated before shaking his head. "Would you like to spend the night tonight? I don't want you to drive home if you're tired. It's dark out, you're clearly very tired, and now that I see how much you're obsessed with your phone, I definitely don't want you to drive. If you were to combine all of those things, you would for sure die. I can't have that." 

Louis just nodded and held the cup out for Harry to take, not even caring about the stupid whipped cream above his lip. 

"Have you eaten yet?" Louis shook his head, making Harry sigh, "You should take better care of your body. I want you to start eating at least twice a day, and come over here for dinner if you can. If you can't, I want you to eat a nice breakfast, a filling lunch, a snack, and dinner. Do you understand me?" Louis nodded. "Alright, now that we've gotten that cleared up, would you like to order something or would you like me to make leftovers? Sorry, I'm not feeling up to making a whole new dinner." 

"Order?" 

"Pizza or Chinese?" Harry and Louis always either had pizza or Chinese for dinner if they ordered from somewhere. Louis simply shrugged his shoulders, not even caring. "Alright, well I'm in the mood for Chinese. Is Chinese okay with you or do you want pizza instead?" 

"Chinese," Louis whispered, eyelids drooping slightly. 

"Okay, do you want something different or would you like the same thing that you get every other time?" 

"Same thing, but chicken and rice soup as well, please." 

Harry nodded and walked to the kitchen. In the entire four months that he and Louis had been hanging out and spending a lot of time together, Louis never changed his order from chicken lo mein and general tso chicken. Maybe he just wanted something new, Harry thought. It was uncommon for Louis to want to try something new, so Harry just went along with it and decided on ordering Louis his normal order, but adding on the soup. 

"It'll be here soon, baby," Harry said to him as he cuddled up to him on the couch. Harry always took to being more cuddly and more friendly as he got sleepier and sleepier. You could tell that he was really sleepy when he gave up calling people by their names, opting for a pet name instead. Louis nodded and just burrowed into Harry's chest more. 

"Food?" 

"Yes, food," Harry nodded and pulled the blanket over Louis, which covered him as well. 

It took close to 45 minutes for the food to finally get there and Harry silently cursed whoever the hell was listening to him. He gently moved a sleeping Louis off of his chest and onto the couch, causing him to stir in his sleep. Harry quietly opened the door, paying the man standing at his door and taking the food, thanking him. 

He walked to the kitchen slowly, still feeling really sleepy. He got out a bowl and two dinner plates. He dumped half of Louis' chicken onto a plate, along with half of his noodles. He poured half of the container of Louis' soup into the bowl, putting a soup spoon in it. He wrapped a dinner spoon and a regular fork, making sure it wasn't a salad fork first, in a napkin and put the plate and bowl onto a tray that he got in a four tray set from his mother. He made his plate as well, putting it on another tray, carrying his tray to the living room. He walked back to get Louis' tray and put it down next to his on the coffee table in the living room. 

"Lou, wake up," Harry whispered, shaking Louis gently. 

"Shh," Louis shushed Harry, causing Harry to let out a chuckle. 

"Your food is here, baby," Harry tried. Louis opened his eyes this time, which Harry counted as a win. 

He helped Louis sit up, patting his back when he was finally sitting up all the way. He moved Louis' tray to Louis' lap, handing him the napkin rolled fork and spoon. Louis thanked him, taking the fork and spoon out of the napkin and putting the napkin into the collar of his white shirt to make a bib. They ate in peace, before Louis went to Harry's room. Harry tucked Louis in and turned off the light, walking back to the living room to sleep on the couch, just in case Louis didn't want him sleeping with him. He didn't usually mind, but just in case today was different, he didn't want to upset Louis.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy!" Louis shouted sometime around 2 in the morning. Harry, obviously, thought that Louis was either having a sexual dream or was having a dream about his father.... Well, he was hoping that it was the second one and not the first one, but either way there was nothing to do about it if it was the first one. 

"Daddy!" Louis shouted again, this time his voice sounding watery and a bit more quiet than it was before. Harry pulled the throw pillow over his head and tried to block out Louis' shouts and whines. It worked until there were feet padding down the hallway and a Louis calling his name from the end of the hallway that connected the living room to the bedrooms and guest bathroom. 

"Yes doll?" Harry asked, though he wasn't opening his eyes yet and he wasn't moving anything but his mouth to speak. 

"You weren't there when I woke up," Louis whined, sounding like a toddler that was about to lay down on the floor and throw a fit. 

"It's not time to be up, Lou," Harry said, voice still full of sleep. 

"But I'm awake. I'm not sleepy anymore. Please get up?" 

"No baby, come on, come lay down with me on the couch. I can put on a nice tv show and you can have some warm milk and we'll cuddle," Harry said as he lifted the blanket (sheet) he had been sleeping under before Louis woke up. 

"Milk?" Louis perked up, "What kind of milk?"

"Milk...." 

"Milk from the fridge or milk from your cock?" 

"Fridge, dove, it'll be from the fridge. I'm not hard now and I'm beyond sleepy." 

"Daddy, you don't have to do any work. I can do all the work," Louis tried to explain. 

"Babe, it's not time to be up. How about this? We'll warm your milk up and then you can drink it and we'll cuddle."

"I don't want warm milk." 

"Would you like hot chocolate then?" 

"No thank you, I want your cum," Louis said with an innocent smile on his face. 

"Come lay down with me," Harry said, still holding the sheet up.

"I brought the blanket from your room," Louis blushed as he walked over, the comforter from Harry's bed being pulled behind him. 

"Alright, that's okay," Harry said as he turned the tv on. It was too early for morning shows and too late for the cool nighttime shows, so the only thing that was on was infomercials. However, Harry always had things in his DVR for when he woke up at bizarre hours of night. 

Louis laid down on the couch on his side since Harry was laying flat on his back. Harry didn't want Louis to fall, though, so he gently pulled Louis onto his stomach. Harry liked how Louis' tummy felt when it was pressed to his, but he'd always been one for cuddling, so that's probably why. Harry wrapped both of his arms around Louis' waist to keep him in place while they finished their sleep. 

"Harry?" 

"Yes dove?" 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, little love," Harry said as he kissed the top of Louis' head. 

Harry could feel Louis moving a bit and getting situated. He knew that Louis was watching the show instead of trying to sleep, but he didn't really mind because there wasn't much he could do anyway. Harry fell asleep before Louis did, which Harry was kind of disappointed about. He just wanted to make sure that Louis was being healthy and was getting enough sleep. 

Louis, on the other hand, was smiling at the movie playing. He'd switched it from where Harry had it on some boring show to Teen Beach Movie 2, because he was sophisticated and a grown up. He tucked his thumb into his mouth and watched the movie, laughing quietly at some parts and getting worried at others. Eventually, he nodded off and fell back asleep, wrapped in Harry's arms under the comforter with his thumb in his mouth and his head on Harry's chest. He'd never felt safer and happier at any moment than he did right in that time. He never wanted to leave the warmth and comfort and safety that Harry and Harry's tumblr hipster home. 

|-/

"Harry, wake up," Louis whispered as he poked Harry's shoulder repeatedly. 

"Why?" Harry groaned. 

"Eleanor's back," Louis giggled. 

"And?" 

"Can I go sit with her?" 

"You don't have to ask me. I don't mind if you leave, Lou," Harry said as he was rubbing the boy's back. 

After Louis was gone, Harry turned over so his back was facing the tv and he face was tucked into the couch cushion. He pulled the blanket back over himself, shivering as he now felt colder without Louis. He could hear Louis and Eleanor talking and giggling and doing whatever it is that they were doing. 

|-/

"Louis, you're holding it wrong. That's why your eyeliner looks like a toddler scribbled on your face," Eleanor sighed, moving Louis' hand so that it was holding the pencil correctly. Eleanor had an idea that she would teach Louis how to use pencil eyeliner before anything else, then they'd move to the markers, then they'd go to the gel liner, and finally they'd go to the liquid eyeliner. The only reason she was teaching him in that order is because Eleanor thought it'd be easier to do it that way. 

"Okay, I'm done with this.. Want me to teach you how to do the mascara and lashes or do you want to take a break from make-up with Louis?" 

"Let's take a break."

"Aren't you planning on moving out soon?" Louis asked, putting his eyeliners in the bag that Eleanor gave him. 

"As soon as I can get the time to pack and get a moving truck and tell Harry. Are you already trying to get rid of me?" 

"No, it's not that, I just thought you were moving and I was confused. But when you move, we can use your room for a nursery," Louis smiled. 

"You're pregnant?" Eleanor asked. Louis just winked and walked out. She could wait to find out whether she should be excited or nervous or something.


	5. Chapter 5

"What were you two doing?" Harry asked as he watched Louis walk to the kitchen. 

"We were talking, what were you doing, lazy bones?" 

"Trying to sleep, but all I hear right now is Eleanor seemingly trying to be quiet but she's definitely losing her shit. What did you do, Louis?" 

"Nothing daddy, what did you do? Who says that it was me?" Louis pouted.

"Well you're the only one that she's spoken to this morning as far as I know. She was doing just fine until you left her room. What did you do, Louis?" 

"Nothing, I promise daddy," Louis said as he walked to Harry, who was still on the couch. 

"I don't believe that, but until you give me a reason to not trust that, then that's fine, I'll trust you. Come be with me." 

Louis shook his head, "I wanna go to your room. The couch makes me feel confined to one space." 

"Then move your pretty little bum to my room," Harry said and patted Louis' bum to make him move along a bit as he walked by. 

Harry followed him until he passed Eleanor's room. Eleanor was standing in the doorway and whispered Harry's name, so of course Harry turned to her. She looked left and right and Harry was seriously confused. This was not a movie so why was she being so theatrical?

"Louis is pregnant," Eleanor whispered into Harry's ear when he bent down low enough. 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"Louis is-" 

"No I heard you," Harry cut her off. 

"Yeah, he's pregnant. You two had sex?" Eleanor asked. 

"No, we haven't, but that doesn't mean he hasn't had sex with anyone else. You and I both know that, Eleanor. Do you really think that he wouldn't tell me if he actually was pregnant? He's not pregnant, he can't be," Harry shook his head, determined to not believe this. 

"Then why did he ask if I was moving out and when I said that as soon as.... Oh oops...." 

"When you what?" 

"Well, you see, I was thinking about moving out. I've got to pack and get a truck though. I promise that I'll pay the rent for the month that I leave as well," Eleanor said. She didn't apologize, but she looked like she was sorry. Harry knew that it would come one of these days anyway. Eleanor wouldn't have stayed here for the rest of her life. She had a boyfriend and was a grown up who wanted to have kids and have sex and be loud when she's in her own home. 

"Okay, just pay your part of the rent on your last month, whenever that month may be. What were you saying before that about Louis?" 

"Well, we were talking and he asked when I was moving out and I told him that I would move when I told you and packed and got a moving truck or something. And you'll never guess what he said after that," Eleanor said. She was just trying to make it dramatic, Harry knew that, but Eleanor was starting to get really annoying with her dramatic behavior. 

"If you keep dragging this story on for forever, I definitely won't know. We'll both be dead," Harry said as he ran a hand through his tangled hair. 

"Shut up, you rude little pest. But then, he was like 'good, this room would make a good nursery' or some shit like that," Eleanor said as she gasped. 

"Could you stop with the dramatics, El? You're getting your point across. All I'm seeing from this conversation is that Louis is either pregnant or wants to be pregnant. Either way, what is wrong with either of those things?" 

"But when I asked him if he was pregnant, he didn't answer. He just, like, winked and left. And now here we are talking about this."

"That doesn't mean anything, Eleanor. I'll wait for you to move out or him to tell me what's up, whether he's pregnant or wants to be pregnant or whatever the hell. I just need to know, but I'll wait for him to be the one to tell me."

"Harry, you need to figure it out. You'll be waiting for forever if you wait for him to tell you."

"Then I suppose he'll have to figure out how to hide his bump and find a place for his infant, if he is actually pregnant. If he's not, then he's got nothing to worry about. If he is and he tells me, which he will if he actually is, then we won't have anything to worry about. Hopefully, you'll be out of here by the time he gives birth, if he ever does, and if he's even pregnant. We can't just go off of assumptions, Eleanor. You should know that I don't like when people assume things, and I know you don't like when people assume things about you. Don't do it to him if you wouldn't like him to do the same to you. Golden rule or something like that, isn't it?" 

"Are you done rambling about me in here?" Louis asked from the doorway, where he'd probably been standing there for long enough to hear everything they were saying about him. 

"Maybe," Harry said, "But I'm done talking for right now. Would you like to go cuddle in my room now?" Louis nodded and turned back around, walking out quite quickly. 

"We'll talk more about this later, alright?" Eleanor asked as Harry turned to walk out. 

"I don't know. It all depends on what happens while we're cuddling and what happens in the next few months to come." 

"Harry, you need to figure this out," Eleanor said. 

"I know, trust me, I know. But no matter what, I'll be there for him if he wants me to be there for him. And if that means taking care of a child that he's carrying, then that's what it means. If it means leaving his life for his happiness with his baby, then I'll just be hoping that he will continue to at least let us be friends on Facebook or something. I want to be there for him for as long as he'll allow me to be. That's my final answer and my final decision," Harry said and nodded to himself before walking out. 

"Hello daddy," Louis said as he twisted his head back. 

"Hello dove," Harry smiled and crawled into the bed in front of Louis, curling so Louis could spoon him.


	6. Chapter 6

It'd been two weeks since Eleanor spoke to him about Louis maybe being pregnant and a week and a half since she had enough money to move out. Louis hasn't said anything about possibly being pregnant, but there were times where Louis had stopped and looked inside the room once or twice. It was started to get under Harry's skin. He was supposed to trust Louis and Louis was supposed to tell him things, especially something as important as this. Louis was set to move in in a few days, though they both knew that it was rather early to be having someone move in so soon. 

"Harry, I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon but one of my friends is taking me. I just thought you'd like to know, as I'll probably be back a little bit later than normal. What time does your shift end?" 

"It ends at noon tomorrow, I'll take you to your appointment if you want," Harry offers. 

"No, it's okay, I've already got plans for my friend to pick me up. It's too late to change up the plans now, but I can ask them to drop me off at your work if it ends before you get off."

"You're not cheating on me, are you?" Harry asked, to which Louis just shook his head. 

"No, I'm just going to the doctor, Harry." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing Harry, can we just go through and clean up the stuff in Eleanor's old room?" 

"Why do we need to clean her old room?" 

"Because we do, I want the room cleaned. Do I have to do it myself?" Louis snapped. 

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes, "You don't have to clean her room, but there's no reason to snap at me." 

"Whatever.. Daddy, tomorrow before my appointment, I'm going to go to the gym I think. So I'll just see you when I get home and I'll text you if something comes up," Louis says with a nod to himself and turned onto his side in bed. 

"Goodnight baby, love you," Harry whispered as he turned away from Louis and turned off the light. 

"Mhm, love you too daddy," Louis said back before closing his eyes to keep the tears from falling. Now he'd upset Harry and he wasn't going to get cuddles.

|-/

"Good morning daddy, I'm sorry I had to wake you up, but it's time for you to go to work. You've got forty-five minutes until you have to go," Louis said as he turned his alarm off and pulled himself out of bed. 

"I need a shower, do you want to share the shower?" Harry groggily asked with his face pressed into his pillow, but he was also watching Louis from the corner of his eye. 

Louis placed a gentle hand on the middle of his stomach before poking it and nodding to himself, "Yeah, I'll share a shower with you if you want me to." 

"Can you start the water? I'll get both of us our clothes if you turn the water on to warm," Harry said. 

"I'll do that. Can I have regular panties rather than one of my lace ones or thongs?" Louis asked, to which he followed up with, "Also, I don't want tight jeans today or high waisted jeans, leggings would be best I think."

"Anything else?" 

"You know my white shirt that's kinda tight at the top and then the bottom is really flowy?" Louis asked. 

"Yeah, so you want that shirt, leggings, and regular panties?" 

"Actually, since I'm wearing leggings, can you find my laser cut panties? They're the black ones from Victoria's Secret or the pink ones. If you can't find them, then tell me and I'll find them," Louis called over the running water. Harry knew that he'd already taken off all of his clothing, but he still had his shirt on. Harry was getting a weird feeling about Louis and what was going on with Louis. 

"You're sure you don't want me to take you to your appointment? I don't mind taking you, Lou," Harry said.

"I know daddy, but I already had plans with my friend to take me," Louis said, "Thank you offering though." 

Harry walked in and nodded at him as a silent way of saying that he was welcome. Harry was beginning to become worried though. Now he had to worry and be suspicious and he couldn't help but think about what Eleanor had said before about Louis being pregnant. 

"Lou, you'd tell me if something was up, right?" Harry asked him, stripping. 

"Mhm," Louis hummed as he finally removed his shirt. 

"Okay.. When do you think you'll be home today?" Harry asked as he looked Louis up and down. 

"Sometime after noon I think. I'm going to go to the gym before though, so I'm leaving in about an hour," Louis said as he stepped into the shower after Harry. 

Harry nodded, "Just please be safe and if you need me, for anything, call me and I'll be right there. You promise that you'll do that?" 

"I promise daddy, why are you asking me these things?" 

"I just want to make sure you'll do those. Louis, I'm going to ask you an invasive question. If you don't want to answer right now, that's fine, but I'll want you to tell me soon if you are," Harry said as he wrapped Louis up in a hug under with his back to the water pouring from the shower head. 

"What is it?" Louis asked, tensing slightly in fear. 

"Are you pregnant, Louis?" Harry asked, noticing the slight hardness of Louis' tummy that was starting to poof out more than before and the tenseness in the boy's body. 

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Louis asked, trying to pull away from Harry's hold. 

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all," Harry said, "It's just that Eleanor-"

"What did Eleanor tell you, Harry?" Louis' tone was icy. 

"She just mentioned a few things. But you would tell me if you were, right?" 

"I'm going to get out now. Thank you for sharing the shower and washing me," Louis said as he stepped out and pulled his lilac towel around his chest. 

"Louis, are you mad at me?" Harry asked as he rinsed his conditioner out of his hair. 

"I'm not mad at you, no, but I'm annoyed. I'm getting picked up in 20 minutes, you have 10 minutes to get dressed and leave if you're planning on being to work on time," Louis said to him as he pulled his shirt over his head before putting his panties and then leggings on and walked out, listening as the water was turned off. 

"Have a good day at work daddy, I'll try to be back before you get home," Louis said as he held the front door open for Harry to walk out. 

|-/

"Have you told Harry?" Liam asked from where he sat next to Louis as he drove them to Louis' doctor appointment. 

"No, but he questioned me on it this morning."

"You do know that you'll have to tell him eventually, right?" Liam asked as he found a parking space close to the entrance. 

"Well, I mean, if you weren't so stupid, we wouldn't be in this situation and I wouldn't have to tell him anything," Louis reminded him as he slammed the door shut behind him and walked towards the entrance. 

"Considering you'll be growing twice as fast, you will want to tell Harry that you're carrying my children," Liam said to which Louis rolled his eyes and went to speak to the receptionist. 

|-/

"Here, Harry," Louis said as he handed Harry the sonogram from earlier that day and walked off towards their bedroom without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

"Louis, what is this?" Harry asked. He sounded like he was probably angry, which Louis definitely didn't want, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. 

"A sonogram from my appointment," Louis said simply, walking out afterwards. It was clear that Harry was angry or upset 

Harry got up and followed him to the kitchen, "What the hell do you want me to do with this? Did you want me to keep it, plaster it up on a wall somewhere, brag about my pregnant boyfriend that I've never even had sex with?" 

"I just figured that you'd want to know, Harry. I don't give a shit what you do with the sonogram. The father doesn't want to be a part of it, though, said that we're friends that made a drunken mistake," Louis said, shaking his head. He didn't have time for Harry's bullshit right now. 

"So Eleanor was right?" Harry asked, shaking his head at Louis. 

"Eleanor was right about what?" 

"Eleanor said you were pregnant, but I didn't believe her. I gave you the benefit of the doubt and basically called her a liar all because you didn't think to tell me that you were fucking pregnant," Harry all but shouted. 

"So what?" Louis shrugged, "You made that choice, I had nothing to do with it." 

"You had everything to do with it, Louis! If it weren't for you making drunk mistakes, I wouldn't have called my best friend a liar, I wouldn't have given an idiot the benefit of the doubt, I wouldn't have slept with a pregnant guy, I wouldn't be in this damn situation right now!" Harry yelled at Louis. 

"It's not my fault," Louis whimpered. 

"What's not your fault? You being stupid, getting drunk, and having sex with your "friend" and getting pregnant? Then whose fucking fault is it, Louis?" 

"It's not just my fault, you asshole. It takes two to tango, this was not the product of me getting drunk. This was the product of me getting drunk and my friend fucking me. Don't act like it's all my fault," Louis said, trying to keep his voice low and calm. 

"It is your fault, though!" Harry shouted. 

Louis nodded, put his cup in the sink, and walked out of the kitchen calmly. He walked quickly to Harry's guest bedroom, walking in and locking the door behind himself. He heard glass being shattered before Harry's door was slammed shut across the hall. 

|-/

Louis got up at his normal time, going to the bathroom before deciding that he needed to eat. He would use the stupid excuse that he was eating for three, but that's not the reason that he was hungry. He was hungry because he was a human being that needed to eat to stay alive. 

He walked to the kitchen, craving ramen noodles. He pulled out a glass soup bowl and put two cups of water in it, moving back to the cabinet to decide whether he wanted the shrimp one or the chicken one. He closed his eyes and picked one randomly, noticing that it was shrimp. He scrunched his nose and replaced it with the chicken one, thinking that even though it seemed like a good idea, shrimp was making his stomach turn. 

He cut the package and broke the brick into small pieces, dropping it into the water. He preferred making the noodles in the microwave because doing it that way added a bit of a chewiness to it. He put the bowl into the microwave and put 4 minutes on the timer. 

He walked over to the trash bin, the lid lifting as he stepped on the lever (what the fuck is that thing actually called - if you know, comment so I'm not confused). As he was throwing his trash away, minus the flavor packet, he noticed the sonogram sitting there, balled up at the top of the trash. 

He knew that Harry wasn't happy with him or the fact that he was pregnant, but was it really necessary to just crumple up the picture of his kids and throw it away? Louis was so hurt by Harry's actions that he just pressed stop on the microwave, not hungry anymore. 

|-/

"Can I stay with you for a bit?" Louis asked when Liam picked up. 

"Why?"

"Harry's being a dick about me being pregnant. You're the one that knocked me up, the least you could do is let me stay with you until he gets over himself," Louis said. 

"I can't right now, my house is full," Liam sighed.

And just like that, Louis had nowhere else to go that he knew he'd be safe. He had almost no one else that he could call that would let him stay with them. He looked through his contacts again, this time stopping on Eleanor's name. 

"Hey Lou, what's up?" Eleanor's cheery voice came through the phone. 

"Umm, nothing much.... Can I crash at yours for a bit?" Louis asked. 

"I guess, why?" Eleanor asked suspiciously. 

"Harry isn't too happy with me right now and I stopped paying my share of rent and was replaced at my old apartment. So I just need somewhere to go for a little bit," Louis explained, leaving out certain details in his explanation. 

"When will you be here?" 

"Umm, the sooner, the better," Louis said, looking around Harry's place. He'd really like to be out of the house before Harry got back home. He didn't want to even see Harry's face after he'd seen the sonogram in the trash. 

"You can come over whenever you need," Eleanor said before lowering her voice, "The key is taped to the bottom of the mailbox.

"Thanks, I'll be there soon," Louis said as he packed a bag of things that he'd need and his clothing. 

Before leaving, Liam was going to drive him to Eleanor's house, he took the sonogram out of the trash, turning it over and writing in pen on the back: "even though you had every right to be mad, there was no reason to throw the sonogram away. i'm not coming back for a while. enjoy the empty house. l" He purposely wrote in all lowercase letters, because he's just passive aggressive like that. 

"Thank you for driving me, Li," Louis said as he got into the passenger seat after he'd thrown his bag into the backseat. 

|-/

Harry walked into the house, enjoying the peace and quiet that surrounded him compared to the normal noisiness that he'd normally come home to. He went upstairs and grinned as he saw his bed made. He quickly stripped himself of his clothing and laid underneath the heavy blankets, falling asleep easily after a long and stressful day at work. 

When he woke up a few hours later, expecting a boy to be underneath his arm or behind him, he searched the empty bed for someone - really, he was searching for anyone, he didn't honestly care who. He walked downstairs to eat and get a cup of water, and realized that Louis wasn't anywhere to be seen. He walked into the kitchen and reached to grab a cup, a crumpled piece of paper catching his attention in the process. He ignored it for now, telling himself that he would read it in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait, so how far along are you?" Eleanor asked as they sat on the couch, both holding mugs of hot chocolate with the little heads of Peeps sticking above the liquid.

"About 3 months I guess," Louis said as he looked down at his stomach.

"Seriously? You don't look three months, you're so little still," Eleanor poked the side of his stomach and watched as nothing happened but a dent in Louis' sweatshirt. 

"Yeah, my doctor says that I'm smaller than a lot of people, but that's okay. Right now I just look a bit fat, which is saddening, but soon I'll be more firm than fluff. I can't wait until I look less fat and more pregnant," Louis said, sounding pretty excited about the changes that are soon to come in his life.

"What are you going to do about Harry?"

"I don't know.... What is there to do about him? He doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with the babies and if that's what he chooses, then I can't do anything about it," Louis said sadly.

"He's Harry, of course he wants to be with in their lives, yours included. He loves babies, Lou."

"He might like babies, but he doesn't want to be a part of my babies' lives. I don't know whether he's just not ready for babies or if he's just not comfortable with raising another man's kid, but he clearly doesn't want to be in our lives."

"Alright, well, it's getting pretty late so I'm going to go to bed. You should go to sleep too, you'll probably need the rest," Eleanor patted his knee and he nodded. He'd already been showed his room, which was the guest room on the second floor.

"I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible, El. I'm sorry that I put you in this position," Louis apologized. She shook her head with a smile but pat his knee again and went to her room down the hall.

\----

2 months later (because I can't do anything normally, sorry.)

"Lou, you have to go to the appointment."

"But it's so early!" Louis complained, throwing a pillow at Tyler who was now standing in the doorway between the bathroom and bedroom.

"Babes, you have to get up. I know it's early, but you have to," Tyler chuckled.

"Ugh, who even thought that getting up at four in the morning was an acceptable thing?"

"Considering you're the one that needs at least an hour to get ready for anything, we have to have you waking up at the ass crack of dawn," Tyler said, turning around to brush his teeth.

Louis groaned but nodded and rolled out of bed. He walked towards the bathroom, a hand on his lower stomach which was protruding much more now than it was when he'd first left Harry's home. He snatched Tyler's towel from around his waist, the damp cloth still warm. He ignored Tyler's squawk of disapproval in favor of watching Tyler. He was such a handsome man that was built wonderfully even if he did work out a lot for that body of his.

"Alright, you need to get ready, baby," Tyler said.

"Can you turn on my shower please?" Louis asked.

"Sure, but why can't you turn it on though?"

"Because, Ty, I'm still sore because someone can't keep their dick in their pants when it's midnight and they wake up hard," Louis said, somewhat sarcastically but also truthfully.

"You could've said no," Tyler reminded him and nuzzled into his neck after he'd turned on the shower to Louis' preferred temperature.

\----

"Is Liam meeting us here or is it just us today?" Tyler asked as he pulled into the closest parking spot.

"I think that it's just us, I don't know, he might surprise us and show up. He knew that I had an appointment but he hasn't responded to me. He's been really busy with work I know, but he might show up," Louis rambled. He'd always been pretty nervous when going into the doctor's office, even for these appointments where he knew that nothing was wrong most likely.

"Alright, well, we shall see," Tyler said as he turned the car off, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, of course I'm ready," Louis said as he opened his car door and stepped out, into the humid summer morning air. "After this, can you drop me off at work?"

"Yeah, what time do you need to be picked up?"

"I only work until noon today," Louis smiled just thinking about when he could get off of work.

"Well that's good, we'll get to spend more time together," Tyler replied with a smile as he looked over at Louis, their hands swinging between them without a care in the world.

Tyler had Thursdays off every week which allowed them some extra time together sometimes, which was always good and fun, especially since Louis was getting to be a bit hornier than before his pregnancy. He'd blame it on hormones and stuff, but really, it was just because Tyler's dick did some magical things to him and he just plain loved sex. And both he and Tyler were perfectly fine with him loving sex, as they both loved sex quite a bit.

\----

Once their very uneventful appointment was over, Louis was dropped off at work a twenty-five minutes before he was supposed to clock in. Tyler offered to sit with him until it was time for him to be there, but Louis simply shook his head, turning him down silently and thanked him for the ride before getting out of the car. Tyler sat outside until he made sure that Louis was safe inside the restaurant before leaving. Tyler has been the most caring boyfriend of Louis' so far - not counting the boyfriend that isn't brought up anymore, though Tyler was a very close second to him.

Halfway through his shift, he was cleaning the tables when one of his coworkers came towards him and tapped him on the shoulder before pulling him off to the side where they couldn't be seen.

"You've got someone looking for you but I've never seen him and I didn't want to bring you to him unless you were okay with it. I don't want you dying," Vanessa said somewhat quickly, twirling her dyed blonde hair around her finger out of nervous habit.

"Umm, what does he look like?"

"He's tall and scary."

"Then, stand close by so if I'm killed or dragged off somewhere, there's a witness," Louis said, rubbing his belly soothingly, not sure whether he was trying to calm down himself or the babies stirring inside of him. He winced at a sharp kick to his side and moved one hand to that side to press back - as if that would let the baby know that they weren't supposed to kick their mother.

"Alright, just be careful, Lou. Tyler and Liam would absolutely kill me if I let anything hurt you or the babies."

Louis nodded and allowed himself to be led towards the front of the building. They turned right and there was the Devil himself. Okay, maybe not the Devil, but one of Louis' Devils.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well you've certainly grown a bit," Harry said with a small smile as he looked at Louis' protruding stomach.

"Yes I have, what can I start you off with this afternoon?" Louis asked what he was trained to.

"How are you, Louis?"

"Do you need a few more minutes?" Louis asked.

"Umm, no, I'll have a Sprite," Harry said giving up momentarily.

"Alright, would you like to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I'll need a few minutes, thanks," Harry said, watching as Louis nodded and walked away from the table.

"Can you take over that table, please?" Louis asked Vanessa, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"Yeah, sure, is everything okay? You look really pale. Do you want me to call someone? I can cover your shift if you need me to," Vanessa said quickly, making sure that Louis knew if he needed to leave that she could easily take over his job.

"No, I'll be okay, I just feel really nauseous. I'm going to sit down and text Tyler and see if he can bring me something to help my nausea. Thank you for offering though, I appreciate it," Louis gave her a small smile, trying to calm himself down by running his stomach.

|-/

"Lou, are you okay? Truly?" Tyler asked him gently as he watched Louis shift in the bed.

"Yeah, just a bit of pain, but I'm okay."

"Are you going to take the day off today or are you going to go in?"

"I'm going to wait and see how I feel at a quarter til one. If I'm still feeling bad, I won't go to work," Louis promised.

He knew Tyler was worried about him working, even though there was nothing wrong with him working. He was five months, almost six, and there was no way he was going to spend at least three months doing absolutely nothing.

"Call me if you need anything, alright? I'll always answer you, you know that. And if, for some reason, I don't, call my someone else at the building and they'll get you to me," Tyler said as he tucked Louis under the covers and kissed his head, staying in his kneeling position by the bed in case Louis wanted to say something to him.

"Alright, thank you Daddy, have a good day at work," Louis said gently.

Ever since he was halfway through the third month, his voice became just the slightest bit softer. There wasn't a logical answer, he didn't think, as to why his voice has become softer, but it had and that was that. Louis quite liked it - not that he didn't like when his voice was its normal sharp squeaks or anything like that, he just liked this a bit better. It was prettier and more delicate and more feminine and he liked it more.

"Alright kitten, I'm off to work. I'll see you this afternoon when you get off work. Text me if you want me to bring you something for lunch or if you want something specific for dinner," Tyler said, pecking Louis' forehead once more before walking out of the room.

|-/

"I met your.... Whatever he is," Harry said that evening when Louis walked to the booth, not knowing who was there before he'd reached the table in his section.

"He's my boyfriend and how do you know he's my boyfriend and why did you meet him? Harry, are you stalking me or some creepy thing like that?"

"I'm not stalking you. I'm buying a new house because I'm tired of the one I'm renting and he happened to be the real estate agent. He's got pictures of you and sonograms on his desk. I put two and two together," Harry said smoothly.

"Yes, well...." Louis didn't really know how to carry that conversation on so it dropped there.

"I'm sorry that I was such a dick to you when you told me," Harry apologized.

"It's okay. I mean, it's not okay, but there's no point in holding a grudge. So you're forgiven but it's not okay. I hope that you never do that to someone else."

"I definitely don't plan on it. Is there any chance that I can be in your life at all? I really miss you and I like babies and baby bellies. Even if I'm just here as the friend who you don't talk to unless you need something. Or even better, just your baby sitter for when the babies are born. But I do want to watch your bump get bigger and bigger," Harry rambled.

"Harry, stop rambling. My shift is almost over and, don't tell anyone I told you this or you're responsible for finding me a new job, I'd really rather you hurry this up so I can leave. My back and feet are killing me and the twins are being little assholes and won't stop moving so can you please hurry this along and order something or leave?"

"Can I have a cup of water with no ice?"

"Anything else?"

"Chicken nuggets and french fries - the appetizer not the kid's meal. I don't want to spend more money than I have to," Harry said, handing his menu back to Louis to take.

"I'll be right back with your food and you're lucky you came in before we close. I'm even done with cleaning off the tables. You're the last person here, though, which means all I have to do is get you fed and send you out the door," Louis said, copying Harry's rambling a bit on accident.

He walked away after that, going to the back of the restaurant and handed the ticket off to be prepared for the inconvenience sitting in the second booth by the window. He went to the bathroom, something he was doing quite a bit lately, and checked his phone after washing his hands. He had a message from Tyler asking if he could catch a ride with someone else because he was going to have to stay late. Of course, now that everyone had gone home for the night save for Louis and a few others, he had one option left.

"I'm sure that this is unprofessional and all that, but can you drive me back to my place?" Louis asked as he put Harry's food in front of him.

"Don't you have a car?"

"Yeah but this morning, I wanted to walk to work, so I did. And now I've got no way back home because I'm exhausted from work and everything is sore and achy. So can you just drop me off at my place? I've got no one else to do it, really, everyone's busy."

"Yeah, I'll take you, you're going to have to give me your address. And if you're so exhausted and in pain, why are you even working?"

"Because I didn't want to sit home alone and do nothing all day while Tyler was out working and making an income," Louis said.

"Understandable. I mean, I don't get why you'd be pushing yourself this much just because of that, but I get that you don't want to be alone and bored," Harry said before thinking, "What if you came and worked for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've got a nice voice and I'm sure that you'll be good at taking phone calls and messages. Plus you can sit as much as you need as well as walk around. You could be my assistant," Harry said as though that was the most brilliant idea that's ever been thought of. Not that it wasn't a good idea, because it definitely was.

"How much would I make?"

"How much do you make here?"

"Minimum wage plus tips," Louis replied, looking around the little restaurant.

"So, what about 10 dollars an hour?"

"Harry, that's a lot of money. You're sure you're willing to pay that much just for me to sit around and take phone calls?"

"Yeah, of course I'm sure. You'll need money for the babies and bills and furniture and stuff like that. And I doubt that you've got more than a one bedroom apartment with how little you make. Unless you and Tyler live together?"

"We were roommates, so we've got two rooms as he sleeps in my room and his room is now vacant as we sold the things he didn't need anymore so that we could get stuff for the twins," Louis said, smiling at the thought of going home to his boyfriend.

|-/

"Are you ready to go?" Louis asked impatiently.

"Yeah, why are you so antsy?"

"Because I'm hungry and sore and just ugh. Can you just take me home so I can sleep and bathe and eat?!" Louis was now frustrated, which was a fun little mood swing.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Do you want to pick food up on the way? I don't mind stopping for you," Harry asked, holding the door open for the pregnant man to walk out into the heavy downpour.

"Can we go to Chick fil A? I could really go for a chicken salad sandwich."

Harry nodded before looking over at Louis, "Lou, what's Tyler like? Is he good to you? Taking better care of you than I did?"

"He's a good man, very kind and sweet." Sometimes it was the opposite.

"He's faithful and doesn't mind you being pregnant and he's kind, right? Because I'll beat his ass up if he's not," Harry threatened making Louis laugh.

"Yes to all," Louis said. It was a half lie, though. He had suspicions that Tyler might have been cheating on him but until there was proof, he had to say yes.

"Alright, good, if anything changes, let me know so I can beat him up."


	10. Chapter 10

"You're doing okay with the money that you're making right now, right? You can support yourself and the twins and buy stuff for them, right?" Harry asked, genuinely worried about the well-being of Louis and the children that had been given a home inside of Louis' ever expanding stomach. 

"They're fine, Harry. I'm making enough money to support them, even though I have help from Tyler. It's not just me supporting the three of us, remember?" Louis somewhat harshly reminded Harry. 

"Yeah, but I was just making sure. I can raise your pay if you need me to, I don't mind. I just want to make sure that you can get all of the things that you want for yourself and the twins now and in the future and as you're getting closer, it's making me more anxious and more aware of the needs of the three of you," Harry said, leaving Tyler out of the equation completely, not caring a bit. Louis didn't bother correcting him, because what was the point when Harry was just going to ignore it? 

Louis rubbed his kind of large belly and smiled at the kick he received from one of his babies, "Harry, I'm doing just fine. I'm making more now than I was before and I enjoy this job much more. You don't have to be concerned about me. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself."

"Even big boys need help sometimes, Lou, and I'm willing to help anytime that you need to help," Harry reminded him. 

"I know, but I'm okay. I pull my weight at the house with the money I get from this job and am able to get clothing for the three of us anytime I want depending on the store. I don't mind going to Goodwill when the money is a bit tighter around the house, just like I don't mind going to more expensive stores when I've got a bit more extra money left over. It's perfectly fine, Harry, I promise."

"I don't want my kids wearing Goodwill," Harry hadn't noticed his mistake when he'd said it, but after it had been released into the air, he'd realized he made not one, but two mistakes in one sentence without even trying. He didn't know why he was getting so aggravated with Louis being so nonchalant about the money situation, even though he didn't know about the income and outgo of money in Louis' household, nor was there anything wrong with going to Goodwill or anything... He was just aggravated. 

"There's absolutely no reason that I shouldn't shop at Goodwill. There's nothing wrong with Goodwill, Harry. Would you ever not hire someone because they got their outfit at Goodwill? I know you well enough to know that the answer to that is a big fat no, so don't even try to say yes. And they're not your kids. Hell, they're not even Tyler's kids. They're Liam's kids and nothing is going to change that. I'm glad that you decided that you wanted to be a father after you were an asshole to me. I'm so glad, Harry, believe me, you'll be a lovely father to kids of your own someday. However, I'm not raising them with you, so you don't deserve the right to call them your own in any way, shape, or form. Do you understand me?" Louis finished his little, angry rant with a halfway rhetorical question. 

Harry nodded, stunned into silence. 

"Good. I'm going to take an early lunch if that's okay with you," Louis said, though he was already picking up his jacket and standing up from his seat. 

"Alright, a thirty minute one or hour long one?" 

"I don't know, I'll be back when I'm back," Louis said and walked out, leaving Harry's office in complete silence. 

****

"I'm putting my two weeks in," Louis said three days later twenty minutes after he'd walked in. 

Harry sat in silence, staring at Louis, before clearing his throat and nodding, "If that's what you want, I can't stop you." 

"God, you're such an asshole," Louis scoffed, practically throwing himself into his usual chair. 

"What did I do now?" Harry questioned, completely dumbfounded. 

Even though Louis was seven going on eight months pregnant, the mood swings were the worst part about working with him. It wasn't the occasional fart that made them both think they were dying, it wasn't Louis craving weird things and deciding to go out and satisfy the craving, it wasn't Louis coming into work sometimes horny as fuck and sometimes clearly plugged, and it wasn't him falling asleep at work for an hour or so when it wasn't busy. It was mood swings, without a doubt, but it was worse when they were really sudden without any real reason. 

"You fucking know." 

"I really, really don't know, Louis, care to inform me?" 

"You just act like nothing I do bothers you."

"Well, it comes with the job," Harry said easily.

"What job, Harry? Putting up with me? Paying me? What? What's the fucking job here, Harry?" 

"Just calm down, I can't deal with this right now," Harry said, rubbing his temples and wanting nothing more than to put his head on his desk and just go to sleep. Maybe things would go back to how they were before when he woke up.

"Deal with what?!" Louis exclaimed. 

"Reschedule the things that I have for today. I'm going home now. If you need a ride, now's your time to get it," Harry said, grabbing his stuff and walking out of his office, slamming his door behind himself, effectively drawing more attention to himself, and going straight out of the building. 

****

Louis ended up not asking Harry for a ride. He didn't ask that day or any of the days following that day. Not even when he had to leave early because he was in an excruciating amount of pain. He'd made it extremely clear that he did not want Harry to be touching him, driving him, caring for him, doing anything with or for him, really. He didn't come back to work after that day and Harry didn't call him. 

It was as if they hadn't been boss and employee, as if they hadn't been lovers, as if they hadn't been friends, as if they hadn't ever met. It weighed heavily on Harry's heart, constantly thinking that he did something wrong and that he was to blame for everything, but most of all, feeling like Louis just never truly loved him... 

****

"Is it really necessary to keep me here? It's been three days and I can walk on my own," Louis said to the nurse that was looking at his computer. 

"I'm aware, but it's up to the doctor when you're released. I can't just decide that on my own. You and your babies are healthy for the most part, but if Dr. Reynolds wants to keep you for more time, then that's up to him. I'm sorry, Mr. Tomlinson," the nurse, who Louis didn't know the name of regardless of the fact that it was written on the whiteboard just underneath the wall-mounted television, said gently. 

He was sure that this wasn't the first time that she'd had to deal with a new parent, assuming she only worked in the labor and delivery section of the hospital, asking to be released. He just wanted to go home, though. He didn't like sitting in the hospital, getting up when Arabella and Bailey, his new little bundles of joy, wanted to be fed or changed. There was no way that it was healthy to just be a milk machine that changed diapers and ate the disgusting food that the hospital delivered to his room. 

There was a knock on the door close to then and he yelled "come in" regardless of whoever was standing on the opposite side of the door. He figured that it was probably a nurse or one of his friends that had dropped by to see his babies. He was only partially incorrect. In walked Harry, a bag of fast food, two very large teddy bears, and two other bags of things in hand. 

"Congratulations on the twins, Lou," Harry said gently, looking around the room and deciding to put the things down on the couch that was beside the bed, choosing to sit in the chair diagonal to the bed. 

"Thank you," Louis cleared his suddenly dry throat. 

"You're very welcome, I'll let the nurse finish up and then we can talk. Does that sound like an okay plan to you?" Louis was a bit lost for words and just nodded his head, looking back to the nurse. He rambled on a bit more about the twins, took vitals from the three of them, and then walked out, promising to ask the doctor about releasing them from their little chamber. 

"What are you doing here?" Louis mumbled. 

"I saw you post pictures of the babies and wanted to see them... So, I messaged Liam on Facebook about your room number and here I am. I brought gifts for them and you, and also some food because we all know that hospital food is just a bit bland. I can leave if you really don't want me here, but I genuinely would like to see the babies, please."

Harry had made the trip here and spent money on them, so there was no real reason or way for Louis to deny Harry the small pleasure of seeing, and most likely holding, the twins. After all, there had been many people before him here to do the same thing and it just wouldn't be fair to Harry, right? So Louis just nodded and sat up on his bed, wincing at the twinge of pain that ran through his stomach before frowning down at the pouch of fat that was now where his twins used to sit inside of him. He pulled the blanket up higher, hoping that it hid his fatness from Harry. Tyler had already commented on it like the asshole he was and he definitely didn't need Harry doing the same. 

"Would you like me to give you your food? I went to Arby's and Chick-fil-A since I wasn't sure which one you'd want more," Harry said, pointing to the large Chick-fil-A bag. 

"Sure, what'd you get from them?" 

"Well, from Arby's, since you don't like any of their meals, I got you mozzarella sticks and curly fries with marinara and ranch dipping sauce. From Chick-fil-A, there's a cobb salad with no bacon, with ranch, of course, a chicken salad sandwich, and waffle fries. I got myself a chicken sandwich, though, in case you want that instead," Harry listed off. He'd went pretty far to get Louis food that may or may not be eaten and didn't seem to mind doing it. 

"Thank you for doing all of this, Harry," Louis was genuinely thankful for Harry taking the time and money to do this for him, "Can you take out your food and just hand me my food?" 

Harry nodded, "Sure, just tell me if anything I pull out strikes your fancy." 

"I will, thanks," Louis smiled. 

****

Once the food was placed in front of them, Harry sitting criss-cross at the foot of Louis' bed, both of them splitting the little table, they began to talk about the most random things. The conversation flowed easily from one thing to the next and they both found themselves smiling and laughing more than anything. They ate and spoke and watched whatever came on the T.V. and they looked out the window and shared things about their lives and took sneaky photos of each other to post on Facebook and Instagram later. 

"Alright," Harry said once he'd finished his meal, "Now may I hold a baby?"

"Who would you like to hold? There's Arabella and Bailey and both are little cuddle-bugs. They take after their mother, I think, with that trait. They look more like Liam than me, though, don't you think?" 

Harry shook his head, looking down at the two hospital-provided bassinets. Two calm, sleeping faces were the only things his eyes could see. One little munchkin, with a blue identification card on the front, and the other with a pink one. 

Fondly, he said, "I think that they look just like their mother." 

He never once removed his eyes from the babies. Louis teared up a little bit when he heard how genuine and happy and fond Harry sounded, but he blamed it on his hormones. He wasn't allowed to feel like that when he already had a boyfriend that definitely wasn't Harry. Said boyfriend hadn't visited since the babies were born three days ago, and even when he did, there wasn't much joy that was in the room. It was like Tyler had brought a negative cloud with him and commented only on how bad Louis looked, whether it was a comment on his poofed out tummy or his dark circles under his eyes. Harry had yet to comment on either of those things, choosing to tell Louis how lovely he looked and how gorgeous his babies were and how pretty their names were and how he appreciated Louis giving them his last name instead of Liam's or Tyler's or even Harry's own last name. 

Louis watched as Harry continued looking down at Bailey, cooing at him about how he was going to be spoiled rotten and how much he was already loved. Harry looked at him with such fond and happiness, especially considering they weren't his own kids, and that's when Louis decided that this was the man that he wanted to be with. Harry Styles was the man that made him happy and the one who would sit with him when he just wanted to sit with someone and he would be the one that would give him his next baby. Louis wanted all of these things with Harry. He pictured life in the future with Tyler, but the one with Harry was always just so much brighter and happier. With Tyler, he was kind of weighed down, but with Harry, he was as free as a butterfly in some aspects of life. 

"Would you mind doing me a favor?" Louis asked as he continued watching Harry hold his baby boy, gently caressing his head. It was seeming as though Tyler probably didn't even care for these babies while Harry cared about them more than he cared about himself and he wasn't even supposed to be the one taking care of either of them, Louis included.

"Sure," Harry said, now tearing his eyes from Bailey. 

"Would you mind getting me a chocolate milkshake from McDonald's? I know that you've already spent so much money on me and it's 100% okay if you don't want to or can't, but I'd really enjoy one."

"Yeah, sure, I'll go get one for you. It's not that far anyway. Would you like me to put Bailey in his bassinet or would you like to hold him?" 

"You can just put him in his bassinet. I'm gonna try to finish eating and maybe get a little bit of rest before someone decides they're hungry or you bring me my shake," Louis smiled sleepily, picking up another mozzarella stick. 

"You don't need any more food, do you? I mean, there are some things in the bags, but if I'm already going out, would you like me to pick something up?" Harry asked, wanting to make sure that Louis was perfectly content with his food supply. 

"No, I think I'm good for now. Thank you, love," Louis said, the name just slipping easily from his lips without him thinking about it. 

Harry didn't seem to mind it, just getting up and carefully placing Bailey into his bassinet next to his sister. He smiled at her, her little eyes opened unlike her brother's, and ran his hand over her hair. She seemed to smile, although it's a bit hard to tell the difference in newborn's facial expressions, which made him smile wider. He reached for her green hospital pacifier and stuck it into her mouth, leaning down to whisper to let her mother sleep for a little before wanting food. 

"Alright, I'll be back. Call me if you need anything else," Harry said, picking up his keys and walking out of the room, blowing a friendly, or maybe more than friendly (who had to know if it was more than a friendly one?), kiss to Louis. 

****

"Please stop crying" is the first thing that Harry heard as he walked up to the hospital room door. He couldn't decide whether he should frown or smile, but his face contorted into a weird expression, he was sure of it. He knocked four times before nudging the door open with his toe. 

"I come bearing a chocolate milkshake for the one and only Princess Louis," Harry said, walking further into the room only to see a stressed looking Louis with Bailey laying on his back in front of Louis' crossed legs while Arabella was sucking happily on one of Louis' nipples. "Aww, Bailey, why are you so upset, little buddy?" 

He set the large shake down on the table and quickly rubbed hand sanitizer into his hands and lifted the tiny infant from his spot on the bed. He carried the small boy over to the chair and rested Bailey's head over his heart, patting his back and lightly bouncing him up and down in his arms. 

"Shh," Harry whispered to the whimpering baby, "That's it, bub, you just needed a little attention, huh? Couldn't stand having your mommy's attention on your sister? Well, let me tell you something, your mommy can't stand it when someone isn't paying attention to him either. You'll be just like your mommy and I will be the one to give you extra attention when your mommy is giving Arabella attention." 

He closed his eyes, listening to the shuffling on the bed and the occasional whimper from a baby. He was close to falling asleep when he heard sniffling from across the room and he immediately opened his eyes, searching for anything that could be causing Louis' sadness. He glanced down at Bailey as best as he could and walked the sleeping boy over to his bassinet as quickly as he could while still managing to be safe. 

He sat down close to Louis', resting a hand on his thigh and gently rubbing, "What's wrong, Lou?" 

"I just feel like such a bad parent, you know? Like, you're over here, soothing my kid, which I should know how to do. And you just look at them both with such happiness and fondness and all I want to do is force my head into a pillow until I suffocate when they cry. What good parent wants to do that? What parent wants to kill themselves, and sometimes their kid, when it cries?" Louis sobbed. 

"Lou, it's okay, shh, you're okay, it's okay, I promise," Harry said, moving higher on the bed to hold Louis close to him and run his hand through the feathery, slightly oily, brunette hair that sat atop Louis' pretty little head. 

"It's not okay, Harry," Louis sobbed loudly, "That's not fucking okay!" 

"Alright, Lou, please calm down. I promise to you that it's okay, it'll all be okay. Have you told the doctor that you feel this way to see what they say?"

Louis quickly shook his head, "I don't want them to take my babies."

"They won't take your babies, nobody will take your babies from you, Louis, I promise. I wouldn't let that happen. If anything were to happen, Tyler or Liam or I would take them in and make sure that they stayed together. How about you tell the doctor what you're feeling and thinking about and we'll go from there? Do you think that you can do that?" 

Louis nodded, "Will you stay here with me when I do?" 

Harry nodded, "Definitely, I promise I will."


	11. Chapter 11

In the end, the doctor blamed Louis' current feelings on just giving birth and the shock of it all. He did, however, tell him that if the feelings continued, then he should definitely go speak to a psychiatrist or psychologist - whichever one he deemed fit. He also encouraged Louis to breastfeed for as much as he could as it would help with any post-partum depression that he might be suffering from. Harry stood beside his bed the entire time he spoke with Dr. Reynolds, making mental notes as well as watching the babies and making sure that they were still content. 

"You're going to be such a good mommy to them," Harry said fondly as they were eating dinner that night. There was still no sign of Tyler, so Harry bought them dinner, even though Louis did have dinner provided by the hospital while he was under their care. 

"Are you saying I'm not a good mother now?" Louis asked, mock-offendedly. 

"Definitely not," Harry denied immediately, "I don't want you to ever feel like that, do you understand me, Louis?"

"I can't help how I feel sometimes, Harry."

"I know you can't, but we can work together to keep you from feeling like that, don't you think?"

"H, we aren't together anymore. It's Tyler and I for now. Tyler and I are raising Bailey and Arabella, not you and I." 

"Oh yeah? Well, where the fuck is your beloved Tyler?!" Harry yelled. "Huh Louis?! Where is he?! You could be dead by now for all he knows and yet he's out doing whatever the hell fuckboys do!" 

"Please don't yell at me," Louis whimpered, tears already welling up in his eyes. When was he ever going to catch a damn break? 

There was a wail from the other side of the room where the babies had been sleeping - key word being had. Harry quickly moved over to the two bassinets were, picking up Bailey and cuddling him close.

"Where is Tyler when these babies are crying? Where was he when you had to tell the doctor that you felt the need to kill yourself or your babies? Where was he when you were wanting dinner from somewhere outside of the hospital? Lou, I've been more of a father to these babies and more of a significant other to you than Tyler has in these past few days. You've got to admit that at least," Harry said. He sounded upset and like he wanted to just cry. The tears were evident in his voice, and it hurt Louis more than he was willing to admit.

"Harry, you can't do this to me," Louis whispered.

"Do what? Force you to face the truth?" 

"Ask me to choose."

"I'd never ask you to choose, Louis," Harry said softly, holding the green pacifier in Bailey's little mouth as he waited for him to go back to sleep. 

"Then what are you doing now, Harry?"

"I'm just telling you the truth, Louis."

Louis shook his head and tried to blink away the tears, even though he failed, and turned over to face the wall instead of the man holding his child. He heard Harry set the sleeping baby in his bassinet, and he silently prayed that Harry would just leave now. Of course, Harry didn't leave. He wasn't going to leave until he got what he wanted, and what he wanted was an answer. He walked closer to the hospital bed that Louis occupied and sat down on the edge, laying a hand on Louis' hip. 

"You know, the last time I saw you before these few days, you were huge. You looked ready to pop, even though you had a while to go before you actually had the babies. Sometimes, I would picture you being a mother, taking care of kids that would act just like you. I'd sometimes think about what it would be like to be a parent with you; to be there to help you relax after a stressful day, to help when one of them was ill, to help when you were ill, to come home and see you and our babies on the couch, and to just watch them grow old with you," Harry said. 

"Go away, Harry. This isn't okay," Louis said, sniffling. 

"Why are you crying, Lou?" 

Louis shrugged.

"Why isn't it okay for me to be sitting here with you and telling you about how I feel and felt?" 

"Because, Harry, I have a fucking boyfriend, and because you're my boss."

"No, you put in your two weeks almost a month ago. I haven't been your boss for a week-ish." 

"I still have a boyfriend. I've jumped around enough this pregnancy. I just want to stay with someone in a constant relationship. If not just for myself, for my children. They deserve that."

"But do they deserve someone who might not even stick around?" Harry asked. 

"No, but he'll stay around for us. I know he will. He's a good man." 

"Does he ever fill your bum with whipped cream and eat it out?" Harry aked, completely off topic, annoying Louis slightly. 

Louis shook his head. 

"Does he remember your favorite tea?"

Louis shook his head, "I don't talk about this stuff with him." 

"You did with me when we weren't even dating," Harry reminded him. 

"Your point is?"

"Why tell a perfect stranger what you like in bed and what you like before and after sex and what your favorite tea is, but you won't tell your own boyfriend who you want to raise your babies with?" 

"I don't know. I just felt something weird around you. Like, I could tell you anything in the world and you wouldn't judge me. You wouldn't hate me for feeling a certain way, you wouldn't kiss and tell, you wouldn't judge me for liking a certain thing, and you wouldn't feel gross around me because of what I wanted. I don't know, it's just how I felt around you."

"Don't you want that for more than 18 years - if he even sticks around for that long?" 

Louis shrugged, "I don't fucking know, Harry. I don't really want to be with him as is, but god, do I want a constant. He is that constant." 

"Do you want to be with him for forever?"

Louis thought about it for a while before bowing his head and picking at the blanket, shaking his head no. 

"Do you think he'll be a good father figure?"

Louis shook his head. 

"Did you want to be with Liam for forever?"

"No, he was my friend with a few benefits." 

"Did, or do, you want to be with me for forever?" 

Louis shrugged. 

****

"Leave the room," Tyler said as he trapsed into the room, a man following him. 

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked him, surprised to even see him. 

"I don't think I spoke a foreign language. Get out." 

Harry looked over to Louis with a concerned glance, but Louis wouldn't take his eyes off of the mattress. He and Harry had been looking over coming home outfits and trying to choose one to put on the twins. Louis was finally leaving today, so Harry was going to drop him off at his shared flat to settle in. 

Instead of leaving the room, Harry chose to go and sit by Louis on the bed. "I'm not leaving the room." 

He could see Louis shaking his head out of his peripherals, but ignored it in favor of watching the two men at the end of the bed with an intent stare. He looked over to the babies every once in a while before finally deciding to stand up and move them closer to where he was sitting. 

"Alright, fine, since your little watchdog won't leave the room, I'll tell you in front of him. This is my boyfriend and you are no longer my boyfriend. It was nice fucking you, but now that you've had those babies, you're probably too loose to fuck anymore." 

"Are you sure he's loose? Or are you just realizing that you have a little dick and want to blame Louis for it?" Harry challenged. 

"I'm probably bigger than you," Tyler sneered. 

"You're not," Louis piped up from where he had been sitting quietly on the bed. 

Harry couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He was ready to pull out his dick and prove it, even though that was a last ditch effort. He was glad that it didn't come to that, but if it kept Louis from being assaulted by Tyler's words, then he'd gladly strip down to compare dicks... Even if Tyler was the biggest one in the world. Tyler scoffed and stomped out of the room dramatically, dragging the little blonde twink after him. 

****

"Do you want to come home with me or do you still want to go to yours?" 

"I guess I'll go home with you, though I need to go and get their stuff from Tyler's old house. I'm going to sell their cribs and get new ones though. They were Tyler's pick and I find them hideous little things. I can't have my precious dolls sleeping in what looks like a damn casket. That's weird as fuck. Don't you agree?" 

Harry nodded along to all of Louis' little rants that came after that one, smiling every once in a while. He loved Louis and sometimes it just became super clear to him how much he really loved this boy.


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Louis shouted at the bottle warmer.

It was two in the afternoon and he had two screaming infants that wouldn't be pleased until he got their bottles ready. He gave up when it still wouldn't come to life and decided he'd just continue breastfeeding; now clearly wasn't the time to attempt bottles. He sighed as he took off his shirt, his nipples feeling less irritated now that there wasn't something constantly rubbing him. He put his right hand on his belly, rubbing it to try to soothe the ache that he still got when he lifted his arms too high or bending over.

"How are you, my loves?" Louis asked the twins as he sat on the couch in front of their MamaRoos. Harry insisted on getting them all name brand things, so that's what they got. They'd been sleeping in the MamaRoos until the cribs arrived and were put together. He smiled down at Arabella who had paused her crying to stare up at her parental unit.

****

"How's the mama today?" Harry called as soon as he opened the door. He frowned as he got no reply, but continued putting his briefcase in the closet, hanging up his jacket, and leaving his shoes by the door. He walked a bit further into the house and saw Louis sleeping on the couch, a baby latched onto each nipple, sleeping as well.

He took out his phone and took a picture of the three people with a smile. It was domestic moments like this that he'd dreamed of since he'd found out that Louis was pregnant. He loved this. He wanted to come home to this for every last second of his life.

"Lou, you've got to wake up. You won't be able to sleep later if you don't wake up now," Harry said as he nudged Louis while avoiding waking up the babies on his chest.

Louis groaned a bit before opening his eyes groggily, "What time 's it?"

"Three ish. I got off work early to make sure that they weren't killing you," Harry joked.

"Shit, they've been here for almost an hour," Louis whined as he moved Arabella's mouth away from his sensitive nipple.

"Want help?"

"I can do it, it just hurts," Louis said, handing the sleeping girl to Harry to hold while he removed the gummy teeth of Bailey from his body. "I'm gonna go get some magnesium cream and then some ice for my nipples."

"If you need to eat or shower or something, you can do it. I'll watch them while you do whatever you need to. It's your turn for a break now, I already got mine at work," Harry smiled earning and appreciative one back from Louis.

****

"Liam's coming over in about 15 minutes," Louis announced, refreshed after eating a granola bar with some juice and showering.

"You're probably gonna want more clothing than your underwear then, won't you?" Harry asked, earning a shrug in response.

"I'll put some shorts on, but I'm not putting a shirt on or pants. It's too hot for pants and my nipples hurt too much from nursing to put on a shirt right now."

"That's fine, I just figured that you'd probably regret wearing only panties when Liam came over considering he's probably going to take and post pictures. I'm fine with you not wearing anything that you don't want to wear, it just gives me more to admire," Harry said as he wiggled his eyebrows jokingly.

"Oh, keep it in your pants," Louis laughed.

"You make it so hard though," Harry joked, setting Bailey down next to his sister in their separate MamaRoos. "Come sit with me, I'll massage your tummy and, if you want, pecs. It might make you feel better."

"I don't want anything touching my top half right now, but a belly massage and back massage does sound lovely. The poofy tummy from the excess water seems to be going away, which is excting. I can't wait to get back in shape," Louis replied as he lowered himself onto the couch next to Harry.

"You look lovely either way, don't pressure yourself to lose the weight like all these celebrities do. Promise me that you won't push yourself too much when you get cleared to exercise a bit?" Harry asked, a nod being the only reply that he recieved.

Ten minutes into Louis' massage, the doorbell rang, eliciting groans from both boys. Harry let Louis go pull on shorts while he answered the door.

"I brought pizza over since I dropped by pretty unexpectedly. Where's Lou?"

"Putting on pants," Harry said simply.

"Already jumping back in the sack, is he?" Liam joked, not meaning to sound rude, but just to joke and lighten the mood.

"Don't insinuate that he's a whore or something, Liam. I have all the right in the world to decide that I don't want you coming in this house," Harry said grouchily. He had nothing against Liam, not that can be legitimately justified at least, but when Liam gave him another reason to dislike him, it was like everything seemed like a legitimate reason to hate him.

"Sorry, sorry," Liam said, though Harry could tell it wasn't a sincere apology if the eye roll was anything to go by.

"Well, come in, then. The pizzas are probably getting cold and you know how much Louis hates when his pizza is cold," Harry said, opening the door wider for Liam to come inside.

****

"Been a while since you've come around," Louis said when Liam walked into the living room.

"Yeah, guess it has, hasn't it? I'm sorry about that. How are my babies doing?"

"Not yours, mine," Harry argued almost immediately after he heard the words spill from Liam's ugly mouth.

"No, they're mine, but whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Not according to the birth certificates or who's helped me with them," Louis defended Harry. He wasn't going to have Liam come in and ruin everything that he and Harry has worked for.

"Whatever, I just came to see them and hold them and enjoy a meal. I brought pizza; pepperoni for you, your favorite."

"I haven't eaten pepperoni pizza in over a year," Louis argued. "I eat pineapple and green pepper."

"Oh, well, just pick them off or something..."

"I'll pass."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finally getting around to cross-posting all of these chapters... the girl i talk about at the end of this chapter and I broke up and I've been in a different relationship since then as well... yikes, it's been hella long since I cross-posted...

*2 months later*

"I'm so fucking horny," Louis complained into the air. He was home alone with the babies, taking on the role of a stay-at-home mom.

"It's because of you two cock blocks that mommy hasn't been able to get her happy times on," Louis censored, even though the twins couldn't understand him. He grinned at the two little creatures that were the best and worst things in his life.

Bailey started whining a little bit later and he groaned. Why did Bailey need to eat now of all times? He just started feeling relaxed. How was he supposed to relax when there was a sharp little mouth gnawing on his nipple? He wasn't, that was probably the heavenly demon's plan.

Harry was supposed to be home soon and Louis knew he was expected to be making some attempt at dinner right now, but he'd much rather just not. They could order in or something tonight, he didn't want to fucking cook. He had children to tend to, not dinner. Ah, he was just making up excuses.

"I'm home," Harry called as he pushed the door open, "How are my babies?"

"One is latched to its mother, one is trying to fight sleep, and one is horny and tired and nauseous. Guess which is which," Louis challenged.

"My little man is on your nipple, my precious princess is fighting sleep, and the queen of the world is a horny little horndog who doesn't want sex," Harry guessed before walking into the room.

"Right again, Daddy," Louis purred.

"Aww, baby," Harry cooed, but he wasn't looking at the children, "Your dick is so hard. Look at that little bulge."

"It's not little," Louis pouted, "And stop making fun of me."

"Do you want to try fingers tonight? We can work up to my cock. Or I'll be willing to try bottoming if you want."

"You'd be willing to do that for me, Daddy?"

"Of course, my love, I'm here to help you and love you through everything, am I not?"

Louis grinned at Harry, "Thank you so, so much. Can we call someone to watch the babies? I really wanna go out tonight."

"Sure lovey, playtime at dinner?" Harry asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Louis winked and giggled.

••••

There was playtime at dinner. There was sex that night. Harry bottomed, Louis decided he liked topping sometimes, and they both came multiple times. Overall, it was a good way to spend a Friday night.

Saturday morning was good too. Harry woke Louis with a good blowie and rim job all while he fondled Louis' small breasts. Once Louis has cum twice, Harry came out from under the blankets and kissed him, mumbling a small "Happy Mother's Day" into Louis' mouth.

"Your mouth tastes like cummy asshole."

"Well I ate your hole and cum, so I'd imagine that that's what it would taste like," Harry said, still playing with Louis' chest.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to start leaking. And I'm not cleaning it up, so stop messing with my teats if you're not ready to clean everything up."

"Would be the first milk I've had from you," Harry winked.

Louis groaned immediately, "Ew, you're so gross! Why do I even put up with you?!"

"Because I give you amazing orgasms and will bottom and top and because I play with you how you wanna be played with, and because you love me," Harry said with a grin.

"Are you sure I love you? Sometimes I have to question it, Hazza."

"Are you saying you keep me for the sex and orgasms?"

"No, definitely not," Louis said sarcastically. He could practically feel the milk starting to bubble at his nipple, begging to be let out.

"You're lucky I love you then, I guess. Just for that, I should work you up and leave you hanging on the edge. You'd like that, wouldn't you, baby boy?"

"Daddy," Louis moaned, "The babies are gonna wake up soon."

"They've got their sitter and bottles, it'll be okay, baby. Let's take care of ourselves for a bit; we have to make sure we can take care of our time and energy sucking babies."

••••

"How were they?"

"Lovely as always. They've both just eaten, so they'll need a change soon. I'm always here if you need to give me a ring. Bye dears," And with that, the sitter was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ••This was short as fuck, I'm so sorry. I can't seem to get my life together. But.... I came out to my family and the girl I've liked since Christmas asked me out!!••


End file.
